nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles is the main antagonist of the Rugrats franchise. Voiced by Cheryl Chase, she is a bossy and spoiled brat who is Tommy and Dil Pickles' cousin. History Rugrats As a toddler, Angelica's blonde hair was put into a pair of pigtails each punctuated with a large purple bow. Her outfit consisted of a red-and-black-striped shirt with flared cuffs, a purple dress, blue tights with green dots, red socks, and purple sneakers. In some early episodes she also wore diapers over her blue tights. She is an only child and as a result, she has become a very spoiled child whose parents pander to her every need and give her anything she wants without cease. Her parents, Drew and Charlotte, are hardly ever around because of their jobs, which in turn may mean that her parents are neglectful; they also rarely punish or discipline her. Being spoiled could also come from her parents' vast wealth, which is used to buy her toys and very expensive birthday parties. She whines and cries a lot to get what she wants, and has a rather whiny voice. Until Susie Carmichael came along, Angelica was unique among the regular children in that she could properly talk to grown-ups, and as such, she acted nicely towards the adults, and was notoriously mean to the other little babies, specially by lying and influencing their view of the world. When Susie did come along, Angelica soon became a rival to Susie, and often competed in many things. In fact, almost every time Susie is in an episode, Angelica is also in it, although perhaps ironically, Susie's introduction episode did not feature Angelica. Angelica is 2 1/2 years old at the beginning of the series. In "Angelica's Birthday", she turns three years old. Despite acting mean to the little babies most of the time, it is revealed in the episode "Moving Away" that she was the reason Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil befriended each other and, even more, that Angelica considered the other babies her best friends. Angelica's parents, especially her mother, seem to also be spoiled. In Rugrats, Charlotte was Angelica's role model in some ways. Charlotte is a powerful member of a major corporation. In a realistic dream sequence, she said that the only thing she liked better than corporate domination was corporate domination with her special girl. For Angelica's thirteenth birthday party, she hired an ice sculptor to sculpt Angelica out of the iceberg that sank the Titanic. She even suggested adding Angelica's face to Mount Rushmore for her sixteenth birthday. Drew is a little more responsible and reasonable with his daughter. He is often the one who worries about Angelica becoming too spoiled, but when he discusses this with Charlotte, she usually disagrees. She has a cat named Fluffy, which she often pampered. She was often seen with a doll named Cynthia, which she apparently considered her most prized possession. When the series started, Angelica, Tommy and Chuckie were their respective parents' only children. However, by the end of the series, Angelica was the only "only child" remaining in the group, as Tommy gained a brother, Dil, through birth, and Chuckie gained a sister, Kimi, through marriage. All Grown Up! Although she has grown up and become more mature, Angelica continues to be mean and spoiled, however, not as much as she used to be. Her parents are still quite wealthy as well. Since turning 13, she has been doing many stereotypical "teen things" like getting a cell phone, pursuing boys, and getting the latest trends in fashion. Also, she still constantly rivals Susie, mostly at singing. One of Angelica's most important storylines was when she turned 13 in "Lucky 13", and had many things to deal with: an obligation to invite the other kids to her birthday party, and a popular teenager, Savannah, organizing a spring bash to lure away any other potential party-goers. Savannah has since warmed up to Angelica, even letting her sit at the "popular" table at the cafeteria. She and Susie have also become good friends, with Susie giving Angelica advice or help, despite the fact that Angelica tries to weasel Susie out of opportunities, like singing on stage. However, Angelica has softened up to others, frequently giving help or acting kind, and she and Susie still consider each other as rivals, albeit mildly. Trivia * During the first season of Rugrats, a diaper could be seen occasionally underneath Angelica's dress. * Angelica ranked #7 in 's 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters, making her the only Rugrats character to appear in the list, and also the highest-ranking Nicktoon character on the list (SpongeBob ranked at #9, and Ren and Stimpy ranked at #31). * The Rugrats newspaper strip tended to imply she has had feelings for Chuckie, but keeps her distance with her relentlessly cruel teasing and treatment of him. * Angelica and Susie are the only characters to be in every Rugrats incarnation. * Angelica as well as her parents physical address is 53 Briar Street Place, stated in the Rugrats episode "Stu Gets a Job". Stu mentions the address when he is calling to have Drew's Car towed. * In the episode "Runaway Angelica", it is revealed that her favorite television show is . Gallery Angelica.jpg 3.Angelica.jpg Angelica.JPG Rugrats..jpg Angelica visits Santa.jpg Angelica at Christmas.jpg|Angelica at Christmas Susievsangelica.png Angelica on the Rosie O'Donnell Show.jpg|Angelica's appearance on The Rosie O'Donnell Show Angelica in live form.jpg|Angelica in "live" form, as seen at the Universal Studios Theme Parks. Angelica Bumper.png Rugrats ABAL.jpg Angelica Pickles (The Box).png Rugrats Angelica Orders Out.jpg Angelica's Last Stand.jpg Rocket Gang in Rugrats Comic Adventures.jpg|Angelica does not like having to be babysat by Team Rocket. AngelicaSidewaysProfile1.jpg|Angelica as she appears in the first season of All Grown Up! AngelicaHarold7.jpg|Angelica annoyed with Harold. AngelicaHarold6.jpg|Angelica smiling at Harold. All Grown Up! = Logo02.png Susie, Angelica, and Harold.jpg Angelica points to the viewers.jpg Angelica biking.jpg|Angelica on her bike Angelica triking.jpg Swimsuit angelica.png Angelica in "live" form.jpg|Angelica at Universal Studios Florida FL48.jpg 20066206 1708071762833410 3369461964664209408 n.jpg|Angelica with Chuckie rugrats-crecidos-angelica-character-main-550x510.png Rugrats 2018 Wallpaper The 4th of July.jpg Angelica the Divine 2.jpg Happy Halloween Rugrats 2018.jpg 9B518162-ECE8-4D02-9F7A-1E7BFB64C3B8.gif|Angelica Pickles form http://www.cooltoons2.com/rugrats/games/colourforms/ Pickles vs. Pickles.png Angelica and Susie in Preschool Daze.jpg Susie vs Angelica.jpg Susievsangelica.png ED53C458-0E20-47D7-B614-2CC6EF2987CB.jpeg DCFAE49D-199C-46B0-8E3E-5545DD22BE09.png Angelica Pickles-Pixeled.png Tommy's First Birthday promotional picture.gif Tommy Chuckie Angelica Dil Phil Lil and Kimi-Cafa.png Rugrats Happy Thanksgiving 2018.jpg Rugrats-Promo poster 2.gif Rugrats-Promo poster 1.gif Word of the Day.jpg Rugrats Chanukah promo.jpg Angelica Pickles-Back.png Angelica Pickles-Font.png Angelica Pickles-Sitting.png Rugrats-Easter.jpeg Rugrats-Stu’s Inventions.jpeg Rugrats 4th of July.jpg Nicksplat Halloween.jpeg Angelica Pickles-Easter.png Rugrats Group (Without Phil and Lil).jpg Some of the rugrats characters in 2018.png Angelica Pickles with camera and Chuckle Finster in 2018 .png Angelica Pickles.png Rugrats.jpg Chuckie Said.jpeg Susie Angelica Kimi Dil Tommy and Chuckie highres character gallery Rugrats Nickelodeon Nick NickSplat.jpg Rugrats-rugrats-29976800-500-400.jpg 803826 rugrats-rugrats-wallpapers-29976868-fanpop 1280x1024 h.jpg Angelica Pickles-Pixelated 2.png Nicktoons Blanket.jpeg Rugrats Merry Christmas 2018.jpg Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Angelica Pickles .png All Grown Up Promo.gif The Rugrats promo 02.png Angelica Pickles Telling a Story.png Angelica Pickles-Frog.png Rugrats Slumber Party.jpg Angelica expose Santa.png Angelicawithtoyhouse.jpeg Angelicawithcynthia.jpeg Angelicahappy.jpeg Angelicahappyjpeg.jpeg Angelicawithcandy.jpeg Tommy Angelica and Lou telling a story.jpeg Tommy and Angelica blowing bubbles.jpeg DrewwithhisdaughterAngelica.jpeg C0iR gzXgAEpasG.jpg AGU Gang.png AGU Tommy, Chuckie, and Angelica.png AGU Girls.png AGU Tommy, Chuckie, Susie, Angeica.png Angelica and Susie Rollerblading.png Angelica eating cookies Promo 001.png The first three Nicktoons wallpaper.png Rugrats - Hiccups 8.jpg Angelica the psychic.jpg International Woman’s day.jpg Angelica poining at herself.png External links * Category:Rugrats characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Brats Category:Bullies Category:Girly Girls Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Antagonists Category:Christians Category:Grouches Category:Characters with bows Category:Anti-villains